


Persistence and Release

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: This is somewhat of a sequel to "Comfort and Relief" but it also stands alone.Jon hasn't allowed Sansa to fully explore her sexuality in their marriage bed.  Frustrated, she finally insists.





	

Sansa tossed her head back against the pillows, moaning in pleasure as Jon devoured her.  They had only been married a few weeks, but in that time, Jon had introduced her to pleasures she never could have imagined.  She hated herself for all of the nights she’d snuck into his bed and only allowed him to pleasure her with his hand.  If she’d known this was waiting for her, she never would have resisted.

She was certainly not resisting now.  She was naked, with her legs spread, Jon’s face buried between them, and her hand in his hair, urging him.  Sansa wondered if there had ever been a man so generous.  He slid his fingers inside of her, working her from the inside while his mouth concentrated on the bundle of nerves that was currently throbbing.  The two opposing sensations worked together in a symphony of pleasure that pushed her over the edge.  She cried out and came, relaxing against the bed. 

Jon began to place light kisses all over her belly.  Sansa wanted to make him feel everything she had just felt.  She wanted to pay him back tenfold.  She shimmied down the bed until she was between his legs, facing his dark black curls and perfectly hard cock. Just as she took it in her hand, Jon reached down and wrapped his hands around her arms.  He pulled her back up along the bed, on to her back. 

“Come here,” he whispered, as he climbed on top of her.  “I want to make love to my Queen.”

Her legs opened as he slipped into her.  She was disappointed.  Jon had yet to allow her to return the pleasure, always finding an excuse or insisting he only wanted to make love to her.  Sansa couldn’t focus on her disappointment for long, as he began to suck on her breast and pump into her.  His stomach was a sheet of muscle, and she had quickly discovered that when she wrapped her legs around his waist, it did not take long for her to come.  Tonight was no exception and she was soon moaning against Jon’s chest.  The sounds coming from Sansa were too much for Jon, and he spilled inside of her.

They curled up to sleep, and Sansa quickly forgot about Jon’s avoidance. 

One night, after a long, stressful day of councils meetings, the two of them took to each other to find comfort.  They tore at their clothes and tumbled into bed.  Jon wasted no time in licking Sansa’s cunt until she couldn’t see straight.  After she came, Jon pulled away to wipe his mouth.  Something strange took over Sansa, and she flipped onto all fours.  She stuck her behind up in the air.  It was an invitation, though she wasn’t sure to what.  She felt so naughty in the position.  She wanted Jon to tell her now naughty she was, perhaps even punish her for her it.  She waited, tense with anticipation. 

Jon paused to see his wife on all fours, such an un-lady like position.  He wondered what she was thinking.  He put his hand on her back, and then cupped her check.  Sansa trembled with desire.  Jon simply gave her a quick squeeze and pulled her on top of him.  They made love, but this time Sansa could not peak a second time.  Jon quickly fell asleep, while Sansa laid awake, troubled.

She knew that the sweet boy sleeping beside her had nothing but the best intentions.  She knew he wanted her to feel safe and cherished. She knew she was also the first one to place restrictions on what they could do together.  But she wanted those restrictions gone.  She wanted freedom in her own bed, with her own husband.  And Jon was not letting her have that.  She resolved to speak to him tomorrow and fell into a restless sleep.

It was afternoon the next day before they had a spare moment.  Sansa stood in his solar while he sat, reading a list of supplies she’d brought to him for approval. 

“This all looks right to me,” he said, looking down at the list.  “Is there anything else?”

“Yes,” Sansa began.  “I want you to let me suck your cock.”  Jon’s head shot up and he dropped the quill he had been tapping against the desk.

“What?” he asked, dumbfounded. 

“You heard me, Jon Snow.  You’ve been avoiding it.  But I’m your wife.  I want to do that for you,” she stated.

“Sansa…” he began, not entirely certain what to say.

“Why do resist, my love?”

“Because,” he sighed.  He struggled with his words. “I know that terrible people have hurt you.  I know they’ve tried to control you.  And I don’t ever want you to feel like that with me.”  Sansa couldn’t help but be touched by his kindness.

“Oh, my sweetling,” she said as she cupped his face.  “I will never feel like that with you.  Because I know that you love and respect me.  And I know that if I ever want you to stop, you will.  But putting me on a pedestal is just another way of controlling me.  You have to let me experience things,” she finished.

Jon nodded and turned his head to kiss Sansa’s palm.  In his heart, he knew she was right.  Their marriage was the first safe place where Sansa could explore her body and his.  He had to let her.  He also could not deny he was aroused by her desires.

“What else?” he asked.  She raised her eyebrows at him, not understanding.

“What else would you like to do?” he repeated.  His chest was starting to rise and fall more noticeably. 

“Well,” Sansa began, “I was wondering if you might want to…to spank my bottom.”  Jon’s chest was now moving rapidly and his breath was coming out hot on her hand. 

“Do you want me to spank you Sansa?” he could barely ask.  She avoided eye contact, but nodded.

“Come here, then,” he said gesturing to his lap. 

Sansa awkwardly lowered herself onto his lap.  She used her legs against the floor to balance.  Her heart was pounding, but it was nothing in comparison to what happened to her when he pulled up her skirts.  He tugged her small clothes down so that her curves were exposed.  He began to stroke her gently and for just a moment Sansa thought he wouldn’t be able to do it.  There was then a crack against her flesh and a sting so sharp she gasped.  He then made gentle circles that lit up her sensitive flesh. 

“Did you like that?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“Yes,” she managed.  He resumed spanking.  After each crack to her bottom, he would then stroke it with the lightest touch.  Sansa wasn’t sure which was driving her more mad.  He then spanked her several times in rapid succession.

“You like it, don’t you Sansa,” he muttered, dragging his fingers over her red skin, making her twitch with anticipation.  She could only moan. 

“I think you like it because you’re a naughty girl, aren’t you?” he asked.  He couldn’t see her face but her head bounced up and down.  “Tell me that you’re naughty Sansa.”

“I’m so naughty Jon, I need you to spank me,” she gasped.  He complied, and came down with a hard smack on each cheek.  She moaned in desire. 

“What a naughty girl, Sansa,” his voice came out unevenly.  “Now I want you to get up and take off your clothes.”

Jon sat and watched as she struggled with her many ties and laces.  She finally freed herself completely of her clothes and stood naked before her husband.  He took in every inch of her.  He swallowed. 

“Get on your knees,” he said.  He said it softly enough, but it was clear that it was not a suggestion or request.

Sansa knelt between his legs, resting her hands on his muscular thighs.  His cock had long since been straining against his pants.  He undid his laces until it bounced free. 

Sansa gripped his base and took his head into her mouth.  She began to experiment with different rhythms and patterns, licking the length of him one moment, then focusing on his head the next.  Jon gasped and moaned with each new sensation.  When her tongue rotated around his head, he leaned forward and pounded on the table.  “Fuck, Sansa,” he gasped.

She was thrilled by his response.  She rubbed her tongue harder against his head.  Jon reached down and felt between her legs.  His fingers came away wet. 

“Oh, you naughty girl, you got wet from sucking my cock, didn’t you?” he asked, breathless.  She could only nod in response. 

“Oh fuck, Sansa, yes,” Jon moaned as he gripped the chair.  Jon titled his head back.  He couldn’t take much more of this.

“Sansa, I need to come.  I’m going to pull out, and I’m coming to come on your tits.  Do you want that, my naughty girl?” he asked desperately.  Still sucking, she nodded.  The motion of her head sent tremors through his cock. 

He pushed away from her and took his cock in his fist.  A few strokes were all it took, and she felt a warm liquid land on her chest.  Jon reached down and smeared it across her tits, rubbing her nipples in the process. 

“Sit on the desk,” his voice rumbled.  It was still not a request.  She quickly got up, her knees aching in relief, and scooted back until she was propped up on the desk.

Jon leaned forward and pushed his tongue into her curls.  She hooked her ankles around his back and used her legs to pull him closer, if it were possible.  She reached down and held his shoulders for balance, as she was quickly trembling.  He steadied her hips his hands and dove deeper into her cunt.  He normally let her bask in the pleasure for as long as possible, but right now, he had one goal.  He found the hard pink bead nestled in her flesh and stroked it until she shivered and came, clawing at his shoulders. 

He pulled away and sat back in his chair, looking up at her.  She was naked, with his seed glistening on her breasts.  Her own fluid streaked her thighs.  Her lips were swollen from sucking his cock.  Her hair was a mess from him pulling on it.

“You are so beautiful,” he sighed.  She laughed, attempting to smooth out her hair.  Deciding it was useless, she gave up, and sat in Jon’s lap to hug him.  It was such an innocent gesture after the afternoon’s debauchery that they both laughed as they held each other. 

“You’re okay?” he asked, squeezing her.

“Yes, my love,” she said, kissing his forehead.  “I suppose I should get dressed though,” she said as she got up and began to gather her clothes. 

“Only if you insist,” he pouted.  She dressed and kissed him one last time before turning to go back to her room to clean up and get on with the rest of her day. 

As she made her way to the door, he called out to her. 

“I’ll see you tonight.”


End file.
